


The Big Game

by werewolfsaz



Series: Hey You, Hey Me [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Teen AU, geek!Danny, jock!Steve, standing up to bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny chewed his bottom lip until it was red raw, eyes flickering from his usual spot at the back to where Kono was waving to him from the girlfriend section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to Spin The Bottle. It would probably help to read that one but I'm sure you can get the gist of this if you don't :)  
> Comments are very niiiice, I like them very much so if the urge takes you, comment away :)  
> Enjoy

This was it, the day Steve had been working so hard for. He'd blown off surfing with his friends, family outings, even parties so that he could be in top form for today. The only thing he hadn't given up was spending time with his boyfriend.

Danny has swiftly become the centre of Steve's world. The tall teen found he would do whatever it took to put a smile on the blonde's face. He loved watching those sapphire eyes light up, those full lips curving into a smile. And when Danny laughed... It made Steve go tingly all over.

Right now, he was waiting outside the Chemistry lab, leaning casually against the lockers, feet crossed at the ankles. Danny would be out any minute and they could walk to lunch together. He loved this part of the day, where he could walk through school, holding hands with his boyfriend, chatting about classes.

Just as he was planning on giving Danny a resounding kiss when he came out, the bell rang, the door opened and the students poured into the hall. Steve shuffled over so he wouldn't get trampled, looking out for the sun bright hair he so loved to run his fingers through.

"I mean, he is such a pathetic little faggot."  
A familiar female voice rose over the din and Steve turned his sharp eyes towards it. He saw Catherine, resplendent in her cheerleader uniform, in the middle of her 'bitch crew' as Danny had dubbed them. She was sweeping out of the Chemistry room, glaring over her shoulder at someone. A ball of ice formed in the dark haired teen's stomach.

"How he can even show his face in school, acting like a normal person, is beyond me," she announced, her little entourage agreeing loudly. Steve stood up straight, eyes going hard as she continued, laughing harshly. He spotted Danny behind the group, shoulders hunched, head down, arms clutching his books to his chest tightly and his heart broke.

Just as he was about to leap to his boyfriend's defence, to tear strips off the girl he once thought of as a friend, another female voice rose over their noise.  
"Shut the fuck up, Catherine," Kono snapped, shoving through the press of girls, eyes blazing angrily. The slender girl pushed right into the cheerleader's space, jabbing her finger into the other girl's chest.

"Just because Steve choose someone better than you, someone sweet and smart, that totally gets him. Just because you didn't get your own way this once, does not mean you get to use that kind of language about my best friend. You ever, EVER, call Danny or any other homosexual person a derogatory name again and I'll get you expelled."

Steve was as stunned as everyone else at her outburst but felt his heart swell at her loyalty to the boy they both cared for. Danny brushed passed them all, head down, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, almost running down the hall. Steve called after him but the blonde just kept going.

"Don't you ever speak to me, Danny or anyone in my family again," Steve snarled, rounding on Catherine, eyes snapping blue bale fire. "I thought we were friends, that you understood."  
He shook his head, almost sad but mostly disgusted then took off after Danny as fast as he could. 

Steve was so busy looking for Danny that he ran straight into his team mate, Charlie, sending them both staggering.  
"Whoa, Steve, what's the rush?" Charlie asked, steadying the other teen. Kono came jogging up behind Steve, stepping up to Charlie and slipping into his arms. They had started dating just after the same party that brought Steve and Danny together.

Normally Steve would be happy to stand and talk to them but he needed to find Danny.  
"Have you seen Danny?" he asked anxiously, eager to be moving.  
"Yeah, he shot into the Music room a second ago..."  
Steve was gone before Charlie had even finished speaking, pounding down the hall.

He skidded passed the door, grabbing the handle to slow himself down and yanked it open. Danny was sat on the huge piano, legs dangling over the side, feet swinging slowly, shoulders hunched.  
"Danny? Babe?" he called softly, walking closer to the small figure. The blonde head turned minutely but Danny refused to turn completely.

"Babe?" Steve tried again, stepping in front of him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. When his hand landed on the smaller teen's arm, he felt him trembling, saw his shoulders shaking, heard the shuddering breaths.  
"Danny," he whispered, alarmed, pulling the blonde into his amrs, holding him tightly.

"S...She was so mean," Danny choked out, voice shaking, clearly on the verge of tears. "W..Why did she have to say those things? She doesn't even know me!"  
He didn't want to cry, to be weak in front of his super hot, super popular boyfriend, but Catherine's words burned like brands.

He knew that everyone had watched them leave the party, hand in hand, almost a month ago. He knew that they had been whispering and watching and silently judging them. As long as Steve was with him, Danny could take it, could ignore the stares and whispers. But now his chief tormentor had upped the stakes. She was no longer silently resenting him, she was going to war.

The tears came, scalding hot and messy as Danny's mind spun along unwelcome tracks. He let his head rest against Steve's shoulder for a few minutes, letting the tears flow as his mind raced in ever decreasing circles. Finally he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and lifted them to meet Steve's.  
"Maybe we should break up?" Danny murmured, the words like poison on his tongue.

Steve jerked back, panic filling his face, his eyes huge and hurt.  
"What?! No!" he practically shouted. Danny flinched in his arms, bloodshot eyes huge and wet.  
"I don't want to lose you because of a few bigoted idiots," Steve protested, eyes boring into Danny.

"I really like you, Danny. We have so much fun, you're hot, I... I could fall in love with you, so easily. Please..." Steve's voice faltered, he started biting his index finger, tears standing in his eyes. Danny touched his face softly, one thumb rubbing over his lips, easing the finger away.  
"This is so much, Steve. The usual crap I can stand. But this new level of hate... Is it worth it?" Danny looked up at the tall youth, eyes vulnerable.  
"I think you're worth it, Danny," Steve whispered.

His breath caught in his throat at the simple statement. With a strangled sob, Danny lurched to his feet, pushing away from Steve and running from the room. Steve went to go after him but all the strength seemed to drain from his legs. He sagged to the floor, staring after the retreating figure hopelessly.

***

"You are a complete idiot and I should kick your ass," Kono snarled down the phone, causing Danny to flinch. "Steve is threatening to pull out of the big game tonight. You know it's the play off. We could really win the championship this year. But you went and crippled our star player!"  
"He's better off without me," Danny mumbled back, lowering his eyes, ashamed.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Kono sighed down the line, voice suddenly soft. "Don't let that bitch win, Danno. Don't let her selfish hate drive you two apart. He really cares about you, you idiot. And I know you worship him. Please, Danno, come to the game tonight. I know you want to." 

"I...I'll think about it," he muttered, hanging up on her long suffering sigh. He'd never expected it to go this far in one afternoon. He just needed a little space, time to think, really think. He hadn't meant to hurt Steve like he clearly had. To pull out of the game? That giant goof! He glanced at the clock, chewing his lip. Maybe...

***

The bleachers were packed, just as he knew they would be, everyone talking, laughing, cheering or jeering. He spotted Kono just as she looked round. Danny chewed his bottom lip until it was red raw, eyes flickering from his usual spot at the back to where Kono was waving to him from the girlfriend section. 

Gritting his teeth until his braces twanged dangerously, Danny stood up straight, shoulders back, head high and walked through the crowd. He could feel the stares, could hear the whispers but he chose to ignore them. There was someone down there on the field, the only person that mattered. And he deserved an apology.

"What the Hell took you so long?" Kono demanded with a smile, standing to give him a hug.  
"You know me, chicken shit to the core. Where is he?" Danny asked nervously. Kono turned him, pointing to a despondant figure further along the bench.  
"He's been sulking there for the last twenty minutes."  
"Thanks, Kono."

Walking slowly, Danny fought down the sick nervousness in his stomach. Steve looked so forlorn, like a kicked puppy, it just about broke Danny's heart. So, in true Williams style, he comforted him.  
"You fucking idiot! Get up off that bench and start warming up! I've put up with short dates, long afternoons watching you running up and down and now you're just sitting here!?"

Steve had jumped at the first word, head swinging round to stare at Danny, surprised. Then his face (stupid, handsome, beautiful face) broke into a huge smile and he leapt to his feet. He stopped before he touched Danny, hesitating. The blonde shook his head, stepped forward into his arms and kissed Steve like he hadn't seen him for a month.

"Sorry for earlier," Danny mumbled against his lips. "Tiny freak out, blown massively out of proprotion."  
"Forgotten," the taller teen murmured back, holding Danny close, soothing the raw lower lip with his tongue. "All that matters is that you came back. Came back to me."  
Danny blushed hotly when several loud wolf whistles came out of the crowd but he didn't move away from Steve's arms, his warmth.

"Yes I did. Now get out on that field and win this game. If you win the game with a touch down..." Danny grinned wickedly. "I might give you a touch down under the bleachers."  
Steve blushed even as he barked out a laugh. Pulling Danny even closer, he kissed him again, deep and long and full of promise.  
"For you, Danno, anything."


End file.
